EMW Gold Quest 2009
Card 3 Stages of Hell Match (1st Fall: Tables Match, 2nd Fall: Hell In A Cell, and 3rd Fall (If Necessary): Ladder Match) for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Al Bundy © vs. Terrell Owens Fatal 4-Way for the EMW Women's Championship Britney Spears © vs. Christina Aguilera vs. Phoenix vs. Emma Frost First Blood Match for the EMW Internet Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. 50 Cent Kelly Bundy vs. Gina Carano Extreme Rules Match Eddie Murphy & Tommy Vercetti vs. Tony Montana and Niko Bellic Carmen Electra & Jessica Alba vs. dWo (Lindsay Lohan & Jessica Simpson) w/Britney Spears EMW World Tag Team Championship Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) © vs. Derek Jeer & Michael Jordan EMW Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. The Rock Starz (Ashley Massaro & Tila Tequila) Jules Winnfield vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contendership 4 Team Gauntlet Match The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) vs. Jay & Silent Bob vs. Winchester Brothers (Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester) vs. Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch Results *2. Blaze Fielding was replacing Olivia Munn for the night due to Munn couldn't make it to the event for unknown reasons. *4. After the match, Gina Carano refused to let go of the hold until Officials arrived and convince Carano to release the hold. Carano then left the ring smiling at what she had accomplished as officials checked on Kelly Bundy. *6. Jessica Alba (who appeared with a bandage wrapped around her head) head toward the ring and got tagged in by Carmen, only for Alba TO TURN ON CARMEN AND HIT HER WITH THE DARK ANGEL WINGS! After the match, Alba continues to attack Electra. Spears, Lohan, and Simpson congratulated Alba for her work as Alba took off her bandage to reveal that she wasn’t really hurt. Alba then hugged Spears and Lohan but after she hugged Simpson, ALBA HITS SIMPSON WITH THE DARK ANGEL’S WINGS! Lohan and Spears looked on in shock and then confronted Alba but then Lohan and Spears stomp on Simpson and Alba joined in. Afterward, Spears handed Alba a dWo t-shirt and Alba puts on the shirt and then the new dWo walked out of the ring and celebrated on the entrance ramp. *8. After the match, “Walk” by Kilgore hits and Blaze Fielding arrived and looks to cash in her Money In The Bank but decides not to and told Britney, “It’s not time yet!”. Blaze then leaves as Britney looks on concerned. *9. After the match, Blade continues to bash 50 Cent in the head over and over again until Abigail Whistler ran in and convince Blade to stop. Blade and Whistler leave the ring and head to the back as EMTs ran in to check on 50 Cent. *10. During the match, both Owens and Bundy battled at the top of the ladder. Brooke Adams arrived and held onto Bundy’s left leg but Bundy knocked her off and sent Brooke through the ropes and out of the ring. Both Owens and Bundy have the title belt and Owens tried to hit Bundy with the end part of the belt but Bundy dodged in and Bundy then poked Owens in the eye then pulled the belt down and then hits Owens in the head with the belt and Owens fell off the ladder and to the mat. After the match, Bundy celebrated the win as the show comes to a close. Miscellaneous *EMTs and Carmen Electra was tending to a knocked out Jessica Alba in the women's locker room. During the match between Kelly Bundy & “Gina Carano, EMTs quickly went to the Women’s locker room after an unknown source said that she saw Jessica Alba knocked out and the last women that were seen leaving the locker room were the dWo. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009